thefreshtvfandomcom-20200214-history
Scott
Scott, labeled The Devious, was a camper and the main antagonist of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island as a member of the Toxic Rats. He later switches teams in Runaway Model. He returned as a contestant for Total Drama All-Stars as a member of the Villainous Vultures. About Appearances Gallery Scott-TDROTIWallpaper.jpg Scottunimpressed.png Scottrunning.png Scott Countdown.jpg ScottRot.png Trivia *Scott has caused the most eliminations in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, and the fourth-highest amount of eliminations of any contestant in the series as he caused seven eliminations. He played either a direct or indirect role in eliminating Staci, Daokota (both times), B, Dawn, Sam, Mike. **Scott is one of only two contestants to cause the elimination of the same person twice in a single season, as he caused both of Dakota's eliminations. The other being Courtney, who caused both of Owen's eliminations in Total Drama Action. **Out of all the contestants he eliminated in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. Mike (as Mal) is the only contestant who eliminated him back in The Bold and the Booty-ful. *Scott is the first of three contestants in Total Drama history who has won the prize of choosing to eliminate, as he did so in Grand Chef Auto, the others being Lightning and Zoey. *Scott is one of only two contestants who do not have black eyebrows, the other being Noah. *Scott is one of three characters to have grown up on a farm, the others being Beth and Ezekiel. **Coincidentally all three characters are known to have poor social skills. *Scott is the sixth contestant to throw a challenge, along with Trent, Gwen, DJ, Courtney, and Alejandro. He is currently the only new contestant to do so. **Scott has thrown (or attempted to throw) more challenges than any other contestant in the series: ***He slowed his team down by taking too long to hand off the toxic rat to B in Truth or Laser Shark. ***He threw a snowball at B’s giant reflecting mirror, causing it to bounce off of Sam’s block of ice and instantly destroy their own fort in Ice Ice Baby. ***He repeatedly tried to slow down his team’s pace so that they would lose the race in Finders Creepers. He also tries to hide his team's key to prevent them from finding the clue. ***He shot Sam in the back with the seagull cannon in Backstabbers Ahoy!, causing their boat to crash. ***In A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste, he threw away the Golden Chris Statue, hoping to make the Mutant Maggots lose, but the statue landed on Anne Maria's hair and his team won when they make it out the mine. ***In The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean, he drew an arrow in the ground to show the rival team which way to go, stole his team's compass, and tricked them into digging in the wrong spot. *Scott's antagonistic approach in Season four is very similar to that of real life Survivor contestant Russell Hantz. Both of them easily found the immunity idol and used it to divert votes from themselves, both of them orchestrated the eliminations of several competitors, both have sabotaged other competitors personal belongings, both were placed on the Villains team in the second season they competed, and both were ultimately eliminated as the result of several competitors teaming up and voting them off. Both also came in third in their second season of competing. *His favorite movie is called "Animal Place." This could be a reference to the 1978 comedy film, Animal House. *Scott is the second character to blackmail another contestant and later cause his/her elimination with the first being Justin, who blackmails Gwen to throw her team's challenge, and forces her to vote herself off. *Like every other antagonist before him, Scott received some form of payback for his role as the antagonist. In his case, he was severely mauled by Fang after they took the Hurl of Shame together. His injuries are so severe, he has to be placed in a mechanical body for a certain period of time in order to live. *Scott noticeably shares many similarities with Alejandro, such as: **Both competed in two seasons. **Both were the main antagonists of the first season they competed in. **Both were injured so badly in their debut season that they need to be put into robot suits to recover. **Both were the contestants to find and use the McLean-Brand Chris Head Invincibility Statue. **Both were the only two contestants to be exiled twice in Total Drama All-Stars. *The mechanical suit used by Scott in Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown appears to be based on a similar suit used by the injured Capt. Christopher Pike in the Star Trek: The Original Series episode, "The Menagerie." Scott's facial expressions even appear to be similar to those of Capt. Pike in "The Menagerie. *Scott is the ninth contestant to leave the show with major injuries. The first eight being Cody, Tyler, Justin, Izzy, DJ, Blaineley, Sierra, and Alejandro. *Scott is the first male antagonist who doesn't charm female contestants and use them in order to get further into the competition, unlike Alejandro and Justin who do so. *Scott is the only member of the Toxic Rats to make it to the merge twice. *Scott is one of only two people to reach the final five twice, but not the finale. The other is Courtney. **Coincidentally, they were in a relationship. External Links *Scott - Total Drama Wiki *Scott (Total Drama) - Villains Wiki Category:Total Drama Characters Category:Male Characters